


Book Commentary: Undercover

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [16]
Category: Undercover (Beth Kephart)
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052
Kudos: 1





	1. Part 1, Chapter 1

  * “Once I saw a vixen and a dog fox dancing.” Please tell me you mean dancing and not _dancing_.
  * All sex jokes aside, I really am loving all the nature descriptions.
  * Elisa’s over here doing all the work with these love poems because everyone else is too dumb to try.




	2. Part 1, Chapter 2

  * So, the mom and Jilly are basically models, the dad’s away on business all the time because he’s a famous… what does his Point of View company even do? That’s… that’s not even that clear from that description. It’s just “he travels all over the world for weeks at a time.”
  * Of course Elisa’s inherited her dad’s plain looks and is nothing special except for her poetry.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
